


Ditto

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daisie takes care of Ira





	Ditto

'You feeling any better Papito?"Daisie kissed her boyfriend on the cheek 

"My head is still pounding like earlier babe"Ira muttered over to her

Daisie grabbed some pills and handed them to him along with a bottle of water "Take these"

Ira put the aspirins in his mouth before downing both of them down his throat with a sip of water "Thank you Nurse"

"No need to thank me"Daisie held his hand in hers

Ira squeezed her hand a few times

'I'm grateful for you Daisie"Ira said to the latina

"Ditto Papito"Daisie replied happily

"I'm being serious"Ira looked deeply into her eyes


End file.
